Tiffany/Synopsis
Pre-Series Not much is known about him, but what we do know is he was an American who moved to Japan for one reason or another. One there he opened a bar, called the "Dicey Cafe". But, due to it being located in complicated alleyway, he did not receive many customers to the point he couldn't afford to buy water. The alley was so complex that his commute to his job required him to climb the window of a lady named "Chiyo", who he later befriended. At some point he bought a Jukebox which he named "Mr. Worldwide", but he could afford to put actual songs on it, so instead he filled it with instrumental covers of popular songs he found on YouTube. He later saved up enough money and bought a NerveGear and logged into Sword Art Online on it's launch day, naming his avatar "Tiffany". As a result he was trapped in Sword Art Online along with 10 thousand other players. It is presumed that his avatar was female before he was changed into his real appearance. Aincrad Arc Episode 2 Tiffany is present during the meeting to discuss the raid of the 1st Floor Boss, Illfang. Tiffany confronted Kibaou, who was blaming the beta testers for not helping the other players. Tiffany introduces himself to Kibaou, who is simultaneously intimidated and confused by Tiffany and his non-masculine name. Tiffany points out that the beta testers created a guide for all of the players to use, but unfortunately the book was unread by everyone, as it clearly was too long. Due to this, and the clear idiocy of the other players, Tiffany stated that he was "done" with the other players and took his seat again. Post-Episode 2 Tiffany established a merchant shop, which was infamous for selling overpriced poor quality items. He also became friends with Kirito, as well as Klein who bonded on their quest to achieve an axe on Floor 17 while battling Chimeras. He sadly met Asuna at some point which resulted in a very racially tense moment for the both of them. Episode 5 Kirito arrives to Tiffany's shop, and they greet each other, with Tiffany jokingly calling Kirito his least favorite customer, as he never buys any of his crappy items. However, Tiffany notices that Kirito has brought Asuna with him, causing him to panic. Kirito is initially confused, but soon starts crying after hearing Asuna's racist slang. Kirito and Asuna show Tiffany a weapon used to kill a player in a safe zone asking Tiffany for his help analyzing the weapon. Tiffany complies though begrudgingly as Asuna was the one to ask him but with racially insensitive slang, only complying because Kirito is his friend. Tiffany appraises the weapon, confirming that the weapon has nothing special, that wold let you kill someone in a safe zone. Kirito decides to test the weapon on himself bit Asuna is cautious and believes it is too dangerous and retarded to see if it can actually harm Kirito. Asuna instead asks Tiffany to hold on to the weapon for the time being. Tiffany keeps the weapon, though remarks it as racial profiling giving the murder weapon to the black guy, while Kirito and Asuna continue their investigations. Episode 8 Kirito brings Tiffany a "Ragou Rabbit", an S-Class Ingredient. Tiffany is shocked that Kirito would like to sell the ingredient instead of eating it, but Kirito notes that he would need to find someone who has maxed out cooking to prepare the meal. Luckily, and to Tiffany's horror, Asuna shows up, informing them that she has maxed out cooking. Kirito and Asuna then plan to meet at 6 o'clock in Asuna's palce to eat the rabbit. Shocked by the unexpected development, Tiffany asks to get some of the delicious food, but Kirito says that he'll need to come to Asuna's home to eat, something beyond Tiffany's abilities. Episode 9 Tiffany is seen laughing at a video of Kirito defeating the 74th Floor Boss, where he uses the Dual Wielding skill while having an embarrassing freak out. Kirito, who is also in the room, is very frustrated by the video, as he didn't know that some of the players there were live streaming the event. Tiffany and Lizbeth, who is also present, taunt Kirito over his new fame for being able to use two swords at the same time, further embarrassing him. Suddenly Asuna enters, which causes both Tiffany and Lizbeth to frantically run away. Episode 11 Tiffany participates in the raid of the 75th Floor Boss. He and Klein talk about their previous adventures, including battling chimeras and going on a brutal quest for Tiffany's axe, with Kirito being unable to remember these events, refusing to believe that they have lives outside of him. During the battle against the boss, the boss bugs out almost immediately, which leaves everyone trapped in the boss room. During their stay in the room, Kirito is able to figure out that Heathcliff, the leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, is actually Kayaba Akihiko, the developer of the game. Kirito challenges Kayaba into a duel to free everyone in the game. Before starting the dual, Kirito asks Tiffany to tell Lizbeth that he didn't call it (meaning the sword that Lizbeth forged) a "piece of shit". Tiffany is confused by the request, due to lack of context. Tiffany was freed along with all of the other players when Kirito defeats Kayaba. Fairy Dance Arc Episode 12 Having been freed, he returned to his job at the Dicey Cafe. At some point he was scrolling through message boards, learning about the new VRMMO ALfheim Online, during which he discovered pictures of what looked like Asuna in the game. Although he was happy at the fact that Asuna appeared to be trapped in the game, he also knew that Kazuto had been depressed later due to her not waking up, and decided to let him know of what he had discovered. Episode 13 Kazuto arrived the next day and proceeded to complain about his trip as a means to vent about how his life has become a "multi-headed dick hydra". This prompts Tiffany to introduce him to ALfheim Online, as Kazuto clearly needed it. After Kazuto gets distracted by the potential awesomeness of the game's flight mechanic, Tiffany explains that the photo he sent Kazuto was discovered by a group of cheating players trying to see what was at the other end of the game's goal. They come to the conclusion that someone has trapped her in the game. Kazuto the sees that the game was made by RECT Progress, the company that a creepy man who is trying to marry the unconscious Asuna works for, and sees this as an opportunity to screw him over. Kazuto then downs a borderline toxic drink that Tiffany had gave and vomits on the nearby Tiffany's precious Jukebox. Category:Character Synopsis